


The Defenders: Ward Meachum

by Thewonderginger



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Malcolm Ducasse - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), Ward Meachum - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Cursing, asexual Ward Meachum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderginger/pseuds/Thewonderginger
Summary: A mini AU where Ward was at the police station in Defenders.  Malcolm befriends him, but Ward feels something more for him.  Now that his father is dead, things he kept repressed are starting to bubble up, and this Midland Circle thing is possibly the worst time for this to happen.





	The Defenders: Ward Meachum

“This way Mr. Meachum,” Misty said to the new guest of the police station.  This Midland Circle gig was getting worse and worse by the second and here was another person to protect from the Hand.  She was annoyed that it had to be this rich entitled asshole too.

 

Ward huffed as he lifted his coat to put his hands on his hips.  “Ma’am I told you this is ridiculous,” he complained.  “I can more than afford my own security detail.  Don’t your officers have enough to deal with,” he gestured to the waiting room full of random citizens, “without having someone else to babysit”.  He wiped his face with his hand pulling at his jaw.  “Look, I told your officers on the way here.  Rand has sources that you can use to find Danny quicker--”

“Sir there is already a private investigator on the case and we have more than enough men and women to handle this.  Mr. Rand is important but he’s a citizen just like the other people that are with him.  I promise we’re doing everything we can--”

“You really expect me to just sit by and do nothing, while my business partner is kidnapped”?

“Look,” Misty said holding out her hand to stop the CEO from speaking.  “I have been dealing with nothing but back-talk today and I’m about done.  Now I’m sure Mr. Rand would appreciate if we could keep you safe with the others that are possible targets in this whole conspiracy.  But until we find him, you are staying here where the police can protect you, alright?”  She gave him a look that meant the conversation was over.  Ward sniffed putting his hands down and entered the room reluctantly.

    The waiting room had two officers working at desks in the middle but some empty round tables filled with people who were obviously not employees of the state.  Some of the people looked at him briefly but the others were purposefully trying not to, maybe to offer some privacy in this awkward situation.  Ward knew no one here and he felt useless sitting in police station while Danny was kidnapped.  He was the head of Rand.  He could surely do something to help.  But it was the Hand who had Danny.  That goddam ninja organization.  Why couldn’t they just be gone already.  He was sick of the hold they still had on his life, and now on Danny’s.  Literally. Instead of being any use to anyone Ward was stuck here.  Waiting.  He took a seat on the far side of the room against the wall, pulled out his phone, and started making business texts, trying to keep the company in the most order he could right now.  Doing something.

    After finishing up his fifteenth text conversation he sighed and leaned on the arm of the chair shaking his leg.  He looked around the room spotting two white blonde people, a man and tall woman talking together, the man wearing a suit.  Probably a lawyer.  Ward thought he saw that woman somewhere before but he wasn’t sure.  A couple at a round table turned their heads Ward’s direction and his eyes glanced at another blonde woman with a square face sitting beside a black man with a mohawk.  They turned back to each other and Ward knew they were talking about him.  He thought nothing of it.  He was only annoyed he couldn’t leave, couldn’t get to Rand and do something.  Anything to help.

  As anxious as he was he felt a yawn coming on, his body complying.  The jet lag was getting to him. He finally got a chance to travel for the first time in a decade  and it ended with him escorted by the police from the airport as soon as he landed.  He didn’t even get a chance to grab his luggage, but that didn't matter.  Danny was more important.  It’s all that was on his mind right now.  The only other member of his family that would still talk to him.  He pulled out his phone again and in an act of idiocy texted Joy, hoping that maybe Danny getting kidnapped would catch her attention.  He sent the text and looked at the long line of other messages he sent.  All from him.  All from one side of the screen.  Asking her to please come home.  If she was alive.  He scrolled and scrolled until he got to the last text she ever sent him.  “Be there at 4.” it read.  Simple. To the point.  Nothing that meant anything to anyone.  And yet Ward read it like it was gospel.  Or like an obituary.  He allowed himself a moment of feeling something, then numbed it all down again, putting his phone away.

    Ward rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, feeling the dark circles under them.  It would be too awkward to fall asleep here, where he knew no one.  Not even Colleen was here.  At least with her he could have had someone to talk to, even if they barely had anything in common, even if the only real conversation they ever had was when he was an asshole trying to trick her into getting Danny put away in a mental hospital.  That would be an interesting row to have in front of all these people.  

    Not knowing what else to do, Ward dug into his coat pocket and pulled out the book he was reading on the plane.  It felt weird reading it in here when everyone was looking so worried, when he was so worried, but who was he going to talk to?  What else could he do?  He read a few pages but the anxiety and exhaustion were taking over.  Even as uncomfortable as these chairs were, sitting this long was taking its toll.  He eyed the coffee machine across the room but before he could even get up someone stood in front of him.  

“Coffee”?  Ward looked up and it was the black guy, holding a paper cup out to him.  He looked at Ward, smiling sheepishly.  “You looked like you were about to fall asleep for a second”.

    Ward quirked a brow slightly.  “You were watching me?” he teased.

    “Well, no,” the guy answered smirking.  He had an unexpectedly baritone voice.  “I was watching the room.  There’s not much to do here except wait and worry.  You look like you could use some sort of pick me up”.  

     Ward looked at the cup in his dark hand.  “Thanks,” Ward said accepting the drink from him. Ward found the gesture kind.  This guy had no idea who he really was.  Ward was used to people making him cups of coffee but that was only because he was their boss or a client.  This was just regular human interaction, not bombarded by position or money.  Well maybe.  Ward was wearing a suit after all.  But this guy’s body language indicated none of the typical signs of trying to impress a CEO.  Ward was thinking about this way too much.  It was just a cup of friggin coffee.

“Saw you trying to read something,” the guy continued.  “May I sit?” He asked indicating the spot next to Ward.

    “Be my guest,” Ward replied nonchalantly.  “Yeah,” Ward said holding up the book.  “I was reading it on the plane before I got cast away here.  Probably look like an asshole for doing it while all this is going down”.  He looked at the others around the room.

    The guy looked at Ward as he sat.  “What?  Oh, you mean because of why we're here.  Dude no.  I wish I brought something to read too.  I mean yeah I’m worried about my friend but there’s nothing I can do to help her right now.  Careful,” he said smiling at Ward as he was about to take a sip of the drink.  “It’s pretty bad”.

    “I’m sure I've had worse,” Ward replied as he continued to drink.  He swallowed scrunching up his face, putting his hand to his mouth.  “Ugh, I stand corrected”.

    The guy laughed at him and for a second Ward really looked at him.  He was fairly good looking.  Dark eyes.  Obviously stylish with that hair and groomed beard.  His t-shirt, though a simple plain gray fit him very well. His face was constructed oddly, somewhat wide eyes, strong jaw but narrow face.  And yet he looked... Ward stopped that line of thought.  He had trained himself to not really look at people that way for the past ten years.  He couldn't risk getting close to people. Time was they could get hurt because of him.  But he also couldn't risk people finding out.  The things he couldn't do.  The way he couldn't be.  With another person.  They wouldn't understand.  No one ever did.

“Wait,” Ward continued.  “Then why are you drinking it if you already know it's bad?”

“Because I found a way to fix it,” he said.  The guy showed him his drink which was practically all creamer.  Ward chuckled at him.

“You do know that's basically sugar,” Ward joked forcing another sip from his cup.

“At least mine is tolerable… somewhat,” he replied watching Ward drink.  “How can you stand it”?

Ward shook his head finishing the sip, licking his lips for leftover liquid.  “Anything but black does nothing for me”.  Ward held his breath at what he just said and who he just said it to.

“Really”?  The guy teased.  Ward gave him a stern look that shut most people up.  The guy looked down seeming to understand that Ward was not in the mood for that kind of talk.  He was expecting the guy to leave and sit back with the blonde woman at the round table.  But instead he cleared his throat and changed topics.  “So what are you reading?” He asked, turning more towards Ward.  He took a sip of his drink, his pinched eyes indicating it was only mostly tolerable.  “Yuck”.  He stated.

Ward snickered silently at that.  “Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde”.  He explained turning the book over to show the cover.

“Oh you like the classics?” He asked.  “I'm more of a Young Adult fiction man myself”.

Ward smiled at that.  “Haven't read much of those I hate to say”.  He looked at the guy seeing how immediately comfortable he was in his seat.  “You've read Jekyll and Hyde?”

“No,” he said shaking his head and looking at his drink with a smirk.  “But I did read Frankenstein once.  Much different than the movie.  The original with Boris Karloff.  Honestly the only two things the movie had in common with the book were the character’s names and the basic concept.  Other than that pretty much everything about the story is different.  You ever read that, uh, sorry I didn't get your name.  I'm Malcolm by the way”.  

“Ward,” he stated not feeling like giving his last name in case anyone here recognized it, especially this guy, Malcolm, who he was actually having a half pleasant conversation with.  “I have read it. Didn't care much for it as I got older”.  He had lost any affection for the story very recently, especially the last few days his dad was alive.

“That's too bad,” Malcolm said.  “It's one of the only few official classics I ever read.  I think I more like the pettiness behind it, what the author did”.

“Shelley?” Ward inquired.

“Yeah,” Malcolm answered.  “Apparently Dr. Frankenstein was based off of her actual husband who she just hated and the friend in the book was based off of another guy she actually wanted to be with in real life”.

“Huh?” Ward voiced looking across the room.  “Had no idea.  Weren't her and Lord Byron a thing?”

“That's the story,” Malcolm said with a chuckle.  “Heard about it on a history podcast.  Her dad was this mathematician and apparently she was too but her mom--”. Malcolm paused.  “Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude.  Here I am talking about a podcast when your friend is in danger”.

“Isn't your friend in danger too?”

Malcolm huffed at that with a smirk.  “She always is”.

Wards brow flicked up as he nodded.  “Yeah, my friend too.  Don’t think he’s had a safe day since--”  Ward stopped at that.  He was about to say ‘since he came back’ but that would be too much of a giveaway of who he was.  Ward watched the taller blonde woman walk out of the room holding a small notebook.  A reporter?

Malcolm seemed to read just enough into his cut off statement to understand.  “That’s just how it is, in this world,” he sniffed.  “Knowing supers.  Though I gotta admit, this whole situation takes the cake”. He took another sip of disgusting coffee.  Now the other blonde woman, the one Malcolm was sitting with before, walked out of the room, seeming to follow the first one.  Ward got a good look at her face and he recognized her too.  He swore he had seen her picture on the side of a bus.  Ward looked at Malcolm, wondering about his statement.

“You’ve seen your fair share of shit I assume?” He asked.

Malcolm nodded.  “The shittiest”.  He looked into his drink.  “Had a guy hold a gun to my head not two days ago”.

Ward looked at him with wide eyes.  “Oh my God.  Are you okay?  Well obviously you are but--”

“I’m fine,” Malcolm said with an appreciative smile.  “That’s actually not even the weirdest thing to happen.  I just saw one of the police officers hand this girl a katana, like it was the most normal thing to happen”.

Ward chuckled as he recognized that description.  Definitely Colleen.  “This girl still here”.

“I think she went with the others.”

“Others”?

“Yeah.  My friend, she was here a minute ago, and now she’s gone with two of the others.  And that girl left with another chick.  A nurse.  Have you met her?”  Malcolm looked at Ward inquiringly, like he was seeing if they had something in common.

“A nurse?” Ward said with a quirked brow.  “Can't say that I do.  This is quite the interesting group of people in here”.

“It sure is Mr. Meachum”.  The blonde man had walked up to the pair of them.  Ward looked at him, disappointed he couldn’t keep his identity a secret from Malcolm anymore.  “Foggy Nelson.  I work for Hogarth’s firm”.  

“Great.  Well Mr. Nelson,” Ward replied.  He could see from his peripheral vision Malcolm looking at him confused.  That brief illusion of normalcy was ruined.  But Ward was used to life not going his way.  He learned to flow with the failures now.  “It seems we have mutual… alignments”.  

“Please, call me Foggy,” the blonde man insisted.  “And yes, that’s one way of putting it.  I was gonna call it bad associations but hey, what are you gonna do right?”  He looked at Ward sympathetically.  “Don’t worry.  Mr. Rand is in good hands.  I’m sure our friends will bring him back in one piece.  Mostly”.  He looked between Ward and Malcolm.

“Rand?  Danny Rand?”  Malcolm asked looking at Ward.  Ward caught his eye expecting Malcolm to be wide eyed but he just looked at Ward with curious interest.  He didn’t seem put off by his name or that he knew Danny.

“Business partner”.  Ward explained.

Malcolm quirked his head at that.  “Must be more than a business partner if the Hand are targeting loved ones”.  Malcolm looked over Ward’s face as though he was trying to read something there.  Ward looked back at Foggy, needing to avoid Malcolm's gaze for some reason.

“Your friend is the P.I. right?” Foggy asked turning to Malcolm.

“Yeah.  Alias investigations,” he explained.  “I’m Malcolm, the lowly secretary”.

“Nothing lowly about it,” Foggy joked.  “If she’s as good as I’ve heard--”

“Better,” Malcolm interrupted him. Ward looked back and saw the adoration on his face for this woman.  Girlfriend?  Wife?  Did it even matter?  Ward had no idea why he was wondering such thoughts.  Maybe with his dad gone some of his defenses were lowering.  But why now?  Of all the times for this to happen…

Foggy chuckled at that.  “Then I’m sure Mr. Rand will come back safely”.

Malcolm smirked.  “Not without a quick telling off from her first”.  The two of them snickered at that, Ward giving a small grin.

Suddenly there was a call on the radio and a rush from the officers in the room.  Foggy turned around and the three of them listened to the call, none of the news good.  Malcolm got up and bounded to the radio immediately, Foggy following him.  Ward got up slowly as the two left the room. He walked to the radio gingerly, taking in every muffled word coming from it.  Dying a little inside.

 

    Malcolm, Foggy, and the two blonde women sat at a round table in a small side room listening to what was going down in Midland Circle.  They stared at the police radio in attentive silence as Ward stood outside the doorway, back turned and leaning against the frame.  He listened as well feeling his heart drop every second.  Police.  Bombs.  He was hanging on with every bit of sanity he had left.  

     Danny was a heartbeat away from being gone forever.  Danny was all Ward had left and he couldn’t stay out of danger for one day.  Not one.  But then again Danny didn’t know how much Ward really cared about him.  He didn’t know how to show Danny how much he needed him.  Danny probably thought Ward barely liked him.  He probably wasn't even a blip on Danny's mind.  Could Ward blame him?  Ward was used to one sided love.  And with all the shit he pulled on Danny he more than deserved it from his practical brother.  At least with Joy, he was so confident she loved him.  And even she, his bedrock, his only salvation in his entire life, she was gone.  Danny was just a buoy in the storm of Ward’s life.  Something to hold onto, but nothing stable, nothing that wouldn’t keep floating on if Ward let go.  But even so, even with their complicated, uncaring, horrible relationship, Danny was his last hope in all of this.  Ward wanted to pray, so desperate to, but he knew too well that there was no relief from any of this pain.  There was nothing out there to listen. It was just you and your mind, whatever you could retain of it.

Ward held his arms softly, trying to stay numb to it all.  Trying to not let the tears well up.  Everything hurt.  It hurt to breath, it hurt to think, it hurt to be touched, even by his own hands.  Though he was outside the room he still couldn’t be this close to people right now.  Ward stood up and slowly walked away, trying to find another room to hide in, where he could sit and stare at a wall, and just let all the pain wash over him.  If Danny died, there would be no point to any of it.

    Ward exited out to the hallway to a empty room, pictures of a crime scene pinned to a rolling board.  He was alone.  He slowly took out his phone.  One last desperate look at his messages.  Nothing from Joy.  Nothing from Joy ever again.  Ward slowly walked to the corner of the room behind the door.  A place to hide.  A place to disappear. He sat in the dark, elbow leaning on the arm of the chair, hand on his mouth, thinking of ways to end it all if he had to.  One last high would be wonderful.  That way he could leave this world with some sort of happiness.  Or maybe make it short and sweet with the gun he had in his car.  He could do it when the police let him go.  And then he wouldn’t be a problem to Joy anymore.  He could fix this world for her.  One less asshole in it.  She’d never have to look at her father’s killer.  She could be free from it all.  And all Ward had to do was leave.

Footsteps came around the corner.  Ward was so beside himself he didn’t even bother looking.  If it was an assailant he would gladly be taken.  

“Ward”?  He recognized the voice as Malcolm’s but still Ward kept his gaze steady on the window sill.  “Are you okay?”  Ward was still as a statue.  “Do you want to be alone?”  Ward blinked and found himself shaking his head no, strangely wanting Malcolm there.  Malcolm cautiously walked over and took a seat next to Ward.  “Do you want to talk?” Ward shook his head continuing to stare at the wall.  “Can I talk?”

“Sure,” Ward barely whispered.  He could feel Malcolm’s eyes on him but not in the usual leer that most people gave off.  Ward couldn’t be sure but he wanted to think that maybe Malcolm was...worried…about him…

“I’m scared too,” Malcolm said.  “Jessica saved my life.  I don’t know what I’d do without her.  And I’m not just saying that because she’s my boss”.  Ward found the joke funny but was too numb to laugh. “She’s also like a sister to me.  If our friends get out of this don’t tell her I said that though okay?  She’s not into that mushy crap.  That’s more my area of expertise”.

There was something about Malcolm's presence that didn't overwhelm Ward the way most people did.  The guy seemed to know how to talk to people in distress.  He wasn't overbearing or judgemental.  He let Ward sit in his stupor, maybe trying to distract Ward, or trying to relate.  “I won’t,” Ward said in a small voice.

Malcolm was quiet for a minute, leaning on his knees, rubbing his hands together.    
“Your business partner must mean a lot to you”.

Ward moved his hand wiping a finger along his lips, still staring at the same spot.  For some reason the words came out of his mouth.  “If he’s gone, then I have no one”.  Malcolm looked at Ward, surprise on his face for the first time since Ward met him.  Maybe Ward shouldn’t have said anything.  But somehow Malcolm brought it out of him, made him feel comfortable enough to admit this.  Maybe it was because he was a stranger?  Or maybe Ward was seeking any kind of comfort right now, and Malcolm had been the nicest person he met in a long time, even despite the man’s extreme look.

Malcolm looked away, looking like he was trying to find the words to say.  “Jessica and Luke, they’re tough.  They’re heroes.  They won’t let him die.  And my friend Claire is with them.  She’s the nurse I was telling you about.  Jessica said she can do amazing things.  And that girl with the katana is there too.  I’m sure she’ll be useful if that police officer let her have that weapon back”.

“Colleen,” Ward said.  Malcolm looked at him.  “She’s with Danny.  She knows this… enemy,” he said for lack of a better word, not wanting to explain what the Hand was.  

“Does that make you feel better?” Malcolm asked.  “Knowing she’s there?”

“I don’t know what a sword can do against a bomb,” Ward said curtly.  He covered his mouth as he took in a shuddering breath closing his eyes, his nerves on edge now.  Colleen would be caught up in the blast.  That could work.  No loose ends.  Everything left to Joy with no one to deal with who knew anything about the Meachums or the Rands.  Joy could do whatever she wanted with the story.  Write a book about her asshole brother who put a hit on their father.  Explain to the world who the real Ward Meachum was so they could all see the shit stain that was his soul.  Or better yet write him out of existence, like his presence meant nothing.  He almost preferred that idea.  Joy would forget about him.  The world would.  And it would be better for it.

“Hey”.  Ward heard Malcolm say and he felt the slightest bit of pressure on his arm.  He opened his eyes and turned to see Malcolm’s hand barely touching his sleeve.  “I know it sucks.  Sitting here.  Doing nothing.  Worrying.  All we can do is wait and see.  Jessica did something like this once,” he continued.  “Put her life on the line for others.  I had to wait then too.  Wait and watch.  Do nothing.  But she came back.  She came back from some of the worst shit I’ve ever seen someone experience”.  Ward looked at Malcolm detecting pain in his eyes.  “She did the impossible.  And I have to believe she can do it again.”  Malcolm looked at Ward, smiling.  His face was so beautiful when he smiled.  Ward indulged in it a bit.  If Danny didn’t make it, he would allow himself this small moment of looking at someone he found attractive and simply admiring them.  Ward would be gone soon.  There would be nothing to hurt Malcolm with.  Ward moved his arm, leaning into the touch.  Malcolm pressed firmer with his hand as he tried to comfort Ward.  They sat in silence.  Waiting.  Just being near each other.  Waiting.

 

Things had finally calmed down.  The others returned to the waiting room, all of them sitting in silence waiting for their friends to come back from the fallen building.  Ward was in his same spot but Malcolm moved back next to his friend.  He was very kind for trying to comfort Ward, but Ward could see that he was worried as well.  A woman with pale skin and a leather jacket entered the room.  Malcolm and the shorter blonde woman stood up and hugged her, seeming so relieved.  The taller blonde woman and Foggy stood up expecting to see someone.  A tall black man walked in after with a dark haired woman, taking a seat at a table, seeming absolutely exhausted.  Danny and Colleen entered the room looking the opposite of Ward’s direction.  Ward stood up immediately walking to them.

“Hey,” he said to Danny.  The blonde turned around, Colleen mimicking his actions.  She was covered in blood and Danny’s shirt was ripped exposing the giant dragon tattoo on his chest.

“Ward?”  Danny asked.  “What are you doing here?  I thought you were on that business trip”.

“It ended early and I got escorted here from the airport,” Ward explained.  “You're okay though?  Both of you?”  He looked to Colleen who looked surprised at his concern.

“As okay as we can be,” Danny said.  There was the sound of sobbing and they turned to see the taller blonde woman crying on Foggy who was staring at the door in disbelief.  Everyone was silent in condolence.  Someone was lost that day.

 

It was a quiet exodus from the building.  This strange group of people all going their separate ways.  Ward followed Danny and Colleen down the hallway while they gave their testimony to the police.  The officer who brought Ward in apparently lost an arm, sent to a hospital that Rand owned.  That woman was steel and Ward was confident she could make it.  Ward looked behind him, seeing Foggy with his friend still in the waiting room, looking blank and empty.  The dark haired woman stood nearby them, arms folded and face so full of anguish.  She must have known this person  too.  Ward felt sorry for them, knowing how hard he was having it just being worried Danny might be dead.  But he couldn’t help feeling grateful that it wasn’t Danny under that building.  Ward kept his usual composure still, not exactly sure how to navigate all these emotions.  The fear of Danny being dead and how that would destroy him, his very close call to committing suicide, or his admission to Malcolm.  This was such a strange day.  Danny and Colleen turned to Ward.

“You ready to go?” Danny asked him.  Ward nodded, following them out the station.  Danny and Colleen walked out the front door descending the steps when a voice called from inside.

“Ward, wait”!  He turned around.  It was Malcolm jogging up to him.  Ward turned to Danny and Colleen, who were looking at him.

“I’ll be right there,” he said to them.  They looked at each other then headed to the police escort.  Ward turned back inside and walked a few steps towards Malcolm as he let go of the door.  “Hey, what’s up”?

Malcolm stood in front of Ward giving him a look.  Ward wasn’t sure what to read into it.  Sympathy?  Curiousity?  Malcolm was holding something in his hand.  “Hey look, since we’ve been through this terrible thing, I just wanted… to extend an olive branch”.  Malcolm handed Ward a business card.  Ward took it, reading it over:

 

ALIAS INVESTIGATIONS

JESSICA JONES

485 W 46th ST

NEW YORK, NY 10036

 

www.aliasinvestigation.com

 

Ward looked at Malcolm.  “So this is your hero?” he asked with a smile.

Malcolm smiled back.  “She is”.  He scratched the back of his head.  “Look if Rand or whatever, if there is ever a need for inconspicuous detective work, Jessica is pretty reliable.  But this thing, this whole ninja situation,” he shook his head in disbelief, “it’s been pretty tough on all of us.  And,” he took in a breath, “I do know a little something.  About having no one”.  He looked down at those last words, seeming like he didn’t want to be presumptuous.  He looked back up trying to read Ward’s face.  “If you ever need someone to talk to, about anything, my ears are always open”.  He looked at the card and made a looping motion with his finger.  Ward turned the card over and there was a phone number on the back with Malcolm’s name on it.  “And don’t worry, I don’t bill for those calls”.

Ward smiled, letting out a single laugh.  He looked at Malcolm giving him a once over.  “Thank you,” Ward said.  “For listening”.  Malcolm nodded, his dark eyes full of light, looking into Ward’s.  Ward looked down quickly.  “You have a good night,” he said.  “Well as good as it can be”.

“You too,” Malcolm said waving his hand as he headed back into the station for Jessica and the blonde woman next to her.  Ward turned back and exited through the front door.  He looked at the phone number again, admiring Malcolm’s penmanship.  Such a simple thing.  Bold round letters, the ‘7’s in the number with a horizontal dash through the stems.  Ward looked back up spotting Danny and Colleen talking to each other by the police car, the officer waiting in the driver's seat.  Danny stopped talking to Colleen and turned to Ward when he noticed him.  

“Everything okay,” Danny asked.  

“Yeah, yeah,” Ward answered putting the card in his coat pocket, still holding it as he kept his hand there for a second.  He looked over Danny and Colleen, giving an awkward smile.  “Look for what it's worth,” Ward said, “I really am glad that you two are okay.  It was very touch and go there for a while.  I’m sorry I couldn’t do more to help”.

Danny moved his hand to Ward’s shoulder.  “Hey, just knowing you were safe, that was plenty helpful.  Besides,” Danny smirked, “I’m pretty sure Rand security wouldn’t have known how to fight off magical ninjas anyways.  I mean they could barely contain me”.

Ward smiled at that, feeling Danny’s hand on him.  He looked over Danny’s face, down his chest at the tattoo.  Then Ward put his arm around Danny’s back, pulling him into a hug.  He closed his eyes and breathed in relief, feeling Danny awkwardly reciprocate the embrace.  “I really am glad you’re okay,” Ward said as genuinely as he could.  Danny squeezed tighter at those words, seeming to understand what was going on.  Ward opened his eyes expecting to see Colleen with a disapproving glare, but instead she was smiling.  Ward pulled Danny off of him, holding his shoulders as he looked at Danny’s face.  The Iron Fist had a small smile and admiring blue eyes, like he had seen Ward for the first time in years.  Ward dropped his arms and headed around the police car for the front seat avoiding the other’s gazes.  He put his hand back in his pocket, running his thumb over the business card.

“Let’s go home”.


End file.
